


Peggy and the Howlies

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Peggy and the Howlies

You should’ve known that going out for drinks with Peggy Carter would end in a fist fight. Nights often did, sometimes you wondered if it was the only way for her to relieve her stress. You duck under a punch before sinking your fist into his gut causing him to double over in pain. You catch the back of his head and hit his forehead against the bar. He falls to the floor unconscious and you turn to your best friend.   
“Do you think we could have one week Peg? One week where we don’t get the Howlies into a fist fight?”   
“They don’t have to join us.” She tells you whacking another man with the barmaid tray before using it as a frisbee, hitting yet another man in the throat.   
“Nice shot Peg!” Dumdum cheers and you roll your eyes before side stepping one of the charging locals who meets Peggy’s fist. The two of you work well together, you always have. The Howlies often accused the two of you of being long lost sisters, despite you looking nothing alike.   
“Please.” You scoff, you both know better. A man getting fresh with one of you meant the whole team was getting involved, as well as the 107th. “Like they’re going to just stand by while their darling gets into a brawl. Sometimes I think you like punching people in the face.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.” She tells you innocently before catching the arm of yet another man and twisting his arm behind him. She shoves him away and he’s met with a swift right hook from Monty.   
“What started this one ladies?” He grins at the pair of you after a whoop from Dernier. A knife has appeared in one of your attackers hands and you grab a towel off of the bar top in both hands. You hold it taunt between your hands and use it to block his knife thrusts. Wrapping the towel around his wrist you yank the knife toward you but wide of your body before kneeing him then throwing him out the window to your left. The shattering of the glass causes the room to freeze, all eyes are you.   
“Anyone else?” You challenge, the Howlies glaring around the room and the few locals that are still standing grab what friends they can and drag them out of the bar.   
“Three cheers for Miss Union Jack and Miss America!” Jones cries and the rest of the men cheer before going back to their conversations.   
“It’s okay to miss him Peg.” You tell her softly, “I miss Bucky. Neither of us got the time we should’ve with them.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“I know but you can’t keep picking fights. One of these days we’re not going to be the ones who end it.”  
“I do miss him. It’s just easier to try to forget.” She admits so softly you almost don’t hear her over the chattering in the now calm bar.   
“You know what he’d say if he was here.” She lowers her voice and responds,  
“Come on Peg. We can’t solve everything with a fist fight.” She laughs softly, “then Bucky would say,”  
“Since when punk?” You say with a lowered voice of your own. You both grin thinking about the two men, “Then he’d tell us another story about Steve getting beat up in an alley in Brooklyn.”   
“And never backing down.” She finishes sadly.   
“They could still find him.” You remind her, “Howard’s still looking.”  
“I wish he’d stop.” When you furrow your brow at her she continues, “He dropped that plane into the ocean. Not even a super solider can hold his breath forever. I need to let him go.”  
“I haven’t given up hope on Bucky.” She looks at you in surprise, “Peg we went to the coordinates. He wasn’t there. There were footprints but no Bucky.”  
“I know but-”  
“I’ll make you a deal.” You cut her off. “We stay hopeful until the end of the war. Then you can let him go.”  
“You’ll let him go too?”  
“I’ll try.” You promise. She clinks her glass against yours then takes a long pull. You’ll try.


End file.
